


reminder [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [33]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Dom Sokka (Avatar), Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Over the Knee, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Spanking, Sub Zuko (Avatar), Subspace, being the fire lord means getting to play sex games in meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Sokka thinks he's found the perfect way to make sure Zuko stays focused in meetings.As usual, Zuko remains standing until everyone has arrived and greetings have been exchanged. As usual, he waves for the tea to be poured by the attendant as everyone settles down for the meeting. Not usual at all is the way his breath catches as he folds into seiza, or the way he hesitates for a moment before settling his weight properly, or the way his hands under the table grip his robes white-knuckled.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: HZH Horny ATLA Fic





	reminder [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egeria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [reminder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565774) by [agni_kai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agni_kai/pseuds/agni_kai). 



> [Connie](https://bisexual-atla.tumblr.com/) made me do it!
> 
> Thanks so much [agni_kai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agni_kai) for giving me permission to record podfics of your works!

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/swhoq8hhds12dn5/reminder.mp3)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/reminder/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! If you liked this fic, please go let the author know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565774), and if you liked my reading of the fic, please leave me some feedback in the comments!
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) and [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/%22), and I love to hear from you! If you have any requests for fics you'd like me to record in the future, or if you want to see what I'm up to at the moment, feel free to come say hi.
> 
> The music in this podfic is [Sex On Fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF0HhrwIwp0) by Kings of Leon


End file.
